Something To Talk About
by sadistic princess
Summary: 2 years after the divorce of hottest couple of wizarding Hollywood, the two are forced to work with each other again when they land on the lead roles of the biggest romantic movie of the year. Can romance brew again off screen as well? DG
1. Chapter 1

Okay, i'm back! I'm very sorry to leave so abruptly like that, but now here I am again. Haha. I reread all of the stories i've posted here on and i was very mortified to see how horrible my writing was. So i hope that my second attempt at writing decent fan fiction reaps better results.

As for the pairing, DG as always. I will forever be in love with this couple. I don't see why anyone else wouldn't think that they were practically made for each other.

And with that, it gives me great pleasure to start my story.

I DISCLAIM!

**CHAPTER 1**

If Ginny Weasley was forced to choose what she hated most about being a celebrity, it would be the excessive amounts of time she had to spend on keeping her image perfect. That and the paparazzi. But then again, she wasn't one to complain, as her (almost) perfect image had gotten her to where she was anyway. She was only the highest paid actress in the wizarding world anyway.

"Oof." Ginny groaned as she plopped onto the floor, breathing heavily. She didn't think she could lift any of her fingers, much less another dumbbell.

"Okay Ginny, it looks like we've had enough for today." Her trainer, Alice chuckled. "Just don't forget to cool down okay?"

"Yeah, sure Alice. Thanks" Ginny said, still short of breath. She slowly got up and started cooling down, thinking of all the junk she could stuff down her throat later, reclaiming all the calories she had just burnt. Screw the damn diet she was on.

"Hey Gin! I've got some big news for you!" Hermione Granger squealed when she spotted Ginny slowly stretching her legs.

"What is it Herm?" Ginny replied warily.

"You remember that movie _everyone's_ talking about?" Hermione could barely hide the excitement in her voice. "They say it's the movie of the year!"

"The Stockholm Syndrome?"

"Yes, that one. And guess who the producers thought was _perfect _for the role of the heiress who falls in love with her captor?" Ginny noticed with amusement that it took Hermione great effort to keep herself from screaming.

Ginny's eyes lit up. "You don't mean to say that I got the part do you?"

Hermione abandoned her attempt at suspense. "You did!! You got the part!"

The 2 friends started jumping and squealing in excitement.

Hermione abruptly stopped jumping, pain slowly edging into her face. Ginny stopped celebrating and turned to look at her friend cautiously.

"Hermione? What's...wrong?"

"Ginny... there's something I forgot to tell you. And it's bad news" Hermione started hesitantly. She paused and heaved a big breath, as if preparing for a particularly difficult and elaborate routine. "Really bad news."

"Okay..." Ginny said tentatively.

"But before I tell you, you must promise me that you're _not _going to refuse this role. You could win the Golden Cauldron Award for this!" Hermione said frantically, as the Golden Cauldron Award was only the most coveted award in wizarding Hollywood.

"Umm, if it makes you feel any better, nothing is going to make me give up this role." Ginny smiled lopsidedly. "As long as-"

"Dracogottheroleofthekidnapper!" Hermione spat out, cutting Ginny off her sentence.

Ginny was taken aback. "W-what?"

"Draco got the role of the kidnapper." Hermione said sullenly, knowing that this was very bad news for Ginny Weasley indeed. Hermione allowed Ginny about 5 minutes to absorb this piece of information in complete and utter shock and silence.

"Well," Ginny cleared her throat and stood particularly straighter, looking very dignified for someone who just finished a strenuous work out session. "I am not going to let an insignificant prat ruin my chances at receiving the Golden Cauldron Award for Best Actress. He can accept the role for all I care. I'm a professional and professionals don't let personal matters get in the way of their careers." But Ginny Weasley finished her speech with a little waver of hesitation in her voice. Fortunately, it went unnoticed.

"That's great Ginny! I'm really glad you made that decision. Plus," Hermione paused and acquired a softer, more timid tone. "This may help you obtain the closure that you needed. It's been 2 years Ginny."

"I'm fine! I wasn't looking for closure anyway. He was a lousy husband. I'm lucky to be rid of him." Ginny replied, with just a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Oh come off it Ginny! Everyone knows you 2 were madly in love with each other! Ending your marriage so abruptly like that..."

"Love can only do so much." Ginny cut Hermione off harshly.

No one really knew the true reason behind their divorce, and when Ginny didn't want to tell anyone, no one bothered to try and pry it out of her. Everyone assumed that it had been connected to Draco's brief alcohol problem but the couple had just hidden behind the pathetic excuse of not having enough common interests and the tabloids took it from there. It took almost a year for everyone to drop the topic of their divorce; a small price to pay for being two of the most famous celebrities in wizarding Hollywood.

"Anyway, I've been pining for this role for months! I don't think anyone deserves this role any more than I do." Ginny offered her friend a smile, trying to put the serious discussion behind her.

"Sure Ginny." Hermione said quietly, smiling timidly in return. She knew that the divorce was a very touchy topic. Forcing Ginny to talk about it was like playing soccer in a minefield.

"So, when do I get to meet the producers?" Ginny's bright smile could've fooled anyone.

* * *

"Ah, Draco Malfoy, just who I wanted to see. The man of the hour!" Blaise Zabini, also known as Draco Malfoy's manager grinned when he saw the blond actor doing chin ups in his gym. 

"What is it Zabini?" Draco replied, boredom laced in his voice.

"Guess who the producers were just fawning over for the role of the kidnapper in The Stockholm Syndrome?"

Draco let go of the bar and landed gracefully on his feet. "Judging by the tone of your voice combined with your self-satisfied smirk, it would have to be me."

"You got that right Malfoy!"

"There wasn't much competition for the role anyway."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Drop the nonchalant act you pansy." Blaise spat out the word disdainfully. "You and I both know you're excited about the part. It could win you the Golden Cauldron award!"

"Yes, yes. I suppose you're right." Draco smirked.

"But there is one thing." Blaise coughed into his hand. "You might not like it though. But then again, there are a lot of things you don't like."

"Just spit it out already Zabini."

"Guess who got the role of the heiress." Blaise's amused tone annoyed the hell out of Draco.

"You know I don't like guessing Zabini." Draco Malfoy replied threateningly.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, princess." Blaise held his hands up. "If you must know, it's no other than your ex-wife slash love of your life, Ginny Weasley."

Blaise watched Draco's face harden in amusement. His friend's reply was predictable.

"She is NOT the love of my life." Draco replied through gritted teeth.

"Well then, I guess working with her at such a close proximity for say, about two months won't bother you at all, right Malfoy?"

Draco wanted to punch his manager's stupid smirk off his face.

"No." He began icily. "It won't. We're both professionals and professionals don't let personal matters get in the way of their careers."

"That's a good boy." Blaise grinned. "You have a meeting with the producers on Monday."

"I can't wait." Draco muttered, shoving his hand through his platinum blond hair.

* * *

So, there goes the first chapter. What do you think? Shall I continue writing? I'd hate to waste my precious time on writing something nobody wants to read. 

Oh, and I assumed that it would take a really short time to produce movies in the wizarding world, as they have the advantage of magic behind their backs.

AND, I'm really not sure what the process of creating movies is, so i'm really just guessing. hahaha

So thank you for reading and don't forget to review!

Lot's of love from me, darlings. :)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That Monday morning, Ginny Weasley took just a little bit longer in the shower. She took extra care in choosing what she was going to wear (she thought 4 outfit changes would be too much) and redid her hair and make up twice.

She stood in front of her full length mirror, scrutinizing her reflection a bit too meticulously. She decided that her bright yellow empire cut dress was not too professional but not too casual either. Her shiny auburn hair curled gently at the ends and her face was fresh and bright.

She ignored the nagging voice at the back of her head telling her that she only wanted to look good for Malfoy.

She glanced at the clock. It was 8 in the morning. Their meeting didn't start until 10.

She huffed. Was she excited at the thought of seeing Draco again? She quickly quelled the thought. Ridiculous, she thought to herself. As if she would give a rat's ass about what the stupid ponce thought. \

"Good morning sweet cheeks."

Ginny tossed a careless glance at the doorway. "Oh, hey Dave. Good morning." She threw a lopsided smile at him and returned to brushing her hair.

Dave looked like he was beginning to get pissed off, and it was only 8.12 am. Really. Ginny huffed again before laying her brush down slowly and standing up to walk towards her petulant boyfriend. She didn't know why she even bothered with boys.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch Dave. It's 8 in the morning!" Ginny said lightly, a teasing grin on her face as she kissed him at the side of his lips.

"Ginny." Dave huffed impatiently, but realized he had nothing more to say.

Ginny rolled her eyes inwardly and started for the door. She felt like having marmalade on toast before leaving for her meeting.

"Sweet cheeks, I'm sorry." Dave was already following her to the kitchen.

"For what?" Ginny asked distractedly as she popped some bread into the toaster_. Are you sorry for calling me sweet cheeks? Because I hate that damned pet name. _She thought heatedly to herself.

"For being so sulky at 8 in the morning." Dave grinned at her sheepishly.

"Yeah sure, whatever." She replied, her back still facing him, and rolled her eyes again. It was an eye rolling extravaganza really. "It's not like you aren't like this every bloody morning anyway." She mumbled to herself as she viciously smeared butter and marmalade on her toasted bread. She really should break up with him.

"Mmm." Ginny hummed to herself in delight when she bit into her toast. She devoured the entire thing in seconds then looked at the clock again. 30 minutes till the meeting. "Well, I must dash darling. My meeting starts in a few minutes."

"Can't you go a little later?" Dave pouted at her.

"You know it's unprofessional to be late." Ginny said patiently then walked to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss. "Dinner at 7?"

"7 it is."

* * *

"Dinkle, get me my best slacks. The beige ones." Draco barked at his house elf as he studied the current slacks he was wearing appraisingly. 

"Malfoy, I don't see anything wrong with what you're wearing now." Blaise's bored voice drifted from his position in one of Draco's lounge chairs.

"It's not the right shade of beige." Draco grumbled pathetically in reply.

"Draco Malfoy." Blaise sat up from his position and looked at his friend's reflection with a smirk. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you're actually making an effort to look extra perfect for Ms. Weasley."

Blaise's suggestive leer annoyed Draco. Immensely. Also the fact that Blaise might be right. But only might. Draco thought to himself, practically seething at the thought. Why should he care about what that insufferable red-headed cow thought anyway?

"I am not." He replied heatedly. Blaise just snickered at his friend's annoyed expression.

"Here you are Master Malfoy, sir." Dinkle squeaked as it held Malfoy's best beige slacks in front of him.

Malfoy pointed his wand at the slacks and muttered a simple spell. The slacks he currently wore immediately changed places with his best slacks.

"Much better." He said to himself as he looked at the mirror.

"Looks the same to me." Blaise's voice was just laced with amusement.

"If I wanted your opinion, Zabini," He said Blaise's name icily, "I would ask for it. Now shut up."

"Ohh, touchy touchy, Drakey Drakey."

"Do shut up before I hex you to the next world." Draco said rather calmly.

"Whatever you say, Drakey." Blaise grinned wickedly at him before standing up and moving to the next room rather quickly.

* * *

"Good morning, Mrs. Henshaw, Mr. Beetling." Ginny smiled warmly at the director and producer of the movie she was going to star in. "I must say that I was just thrilled to hear that you had chosen me to play the role of Celestine." 

"It was a no-brainer Miss Weasley, really." Mr. Beetling smiled kindly at her. Ginny was briefly reminded of Dumbledore.

The directress and producer were both old people, but they had both aged well. Looking at least 50, they both still had that youthful glint in their eyes, and an extra bounce in their step.

Ginny Weasley was delighted to hear that the meeting would be held in the pool side café of The Coral, a famous resort she had only gotten to visit once, and it was a very fleeting visit at that. She happily absorbed the relaxing aura of the place, the soft splashes that could be heard fro the pool every once in a while, mingling with the soothing sounds of the jazz band playing in the background.

A distinctive pop was heard, followed by a, "Ahh, Mr. Malfoy. So glad you could join us!"

Ginny froze in her seat. Draco was here. She instantly fretted about her appearance, then quickly scolded herself for even caring.

"So am I." Draco's suave voice made her heart lurch involuntarily. She stared at the cup of tea in front of her, willing not to look at him. She did, and regretted it instantly. Their gazes locked, and the 2 fell quiet.

"So," Mr. Beetling started, oblivious to the tension between the young actor and actress. "We're all here to discuss the movie, so let's get started!" He grinned boyishly. "Mrs. Henshaw here is a very famous directress. I'm sure with her guide, this movie could win all the Golden Cauldron awards. And of course," he paused, looking at the couple with twinkling eyes, "with such a handsome couple, we'd have the rapt attention of the entire wizarding world."

Ginny could think about one reason everyone would want to watch the two of them together, and it involved a lot of rumors and front pages.

"I'm sure, Mr. Beetling." Draco grinned at the producer. If he felt as agitated as Ginny, he didn't show it. He was always the better one at hiding emotions.

Ginny watched Draco charm Mrs. Henshaw and Mr. Beetling with his smooth voice and entrancing smile, feeling a bit detached from the scene. She couldn't help but furiously resolve that he hadn't changed one bit and remembered the first time he had used his suave with her.

* * *

"_Oh Draco." A voice breathed, her blissful tone tainted by some amount of lust._

_Ginny froze in her steps when she heard this. She didn't feel like watching Malfoy shove his tongue down another girl's throat in the hallways again. She took a deep breath and rounded the corner._

"_Ugh, get a room before I drown in the hormones." She said disdainfully when she spotted the couple snogging against the wall. When they didn't stop, she rolled her eyes and walked along._

_Draco slowly parted himself from his snogging partner and a smirk lazily crept into his face._

"_Jealous, Weasley?" His taunting voice managed to piss Ginny off exceptionally. He was rather good at that. She slowly counted to ten and turned to face the smirking Slytherin._

"_No, I feel rather sorry for Daphne here." She gave the girl a pitiful look when she spotted her still leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. She noted that Daphne's lips were still swollen in disdain. "I can't fathom why anyone would want to do that with an overgrown ferret." _

_Draco stormed over to her and pinned her against the wall. Daphne's quick departure went unnoticed by the two, as they were too engrossed in glaring furiously at each other._

_Then Draco's glare was slowly replaced by another smirk. Ugh, Ginny thought to herself. She hated Draco's look of self-satisfaction._

"_Maybe you should try and see for yourself, Ginny." Draco drawled in a low, smooth tone. She could feel his words circling around her and caressing her skin. She shuddered involuntarily. Unfortunately, Draco noticed this and his smug look became even more unbearable for her._

"_No way." Ginny spat out. But she was horrified to notice that her resolve was beginning to slowly slip away when she felt Draco's hands caressing her shoulders._

"_Get off me Malfoy!" She growled at him, shaking her shoulders to get his hands off her._

_He chuckled at her and just leaned forward slowly and paused when his lips were merely millimeters away from each other. "Are you sure you want me to get off you Weasley?" His voice was too sexy for her own good. Before she could even answer, his lips captured hers in a kiss._

"_Mmf!" To say she was shocked would've been the understatement of the year. She sulkily had to admit that Draco had the softest lips she had ever kissed. Feeling his tongue against her lips seemed to trigger an alarm in her head. She pushed him violently away._

"_I told you to get off me Malfoy!" She screamed furiously then she promptly punched him in the eye and ran away._

* * *

"Wouldn't you agree Miss Weasley?" Mrs. Henshaw's voice brought Ginny back to the present. 

"W-what? I'm sorry, I think I just lots myself there." Ginny smiled at them apologetically, but taking care to avoid Draco's gaze.

Mrs. Henshaw laughed quietly and smiled at her knowingly. "We were just saying that it would be much better for the lead characters to spend some time to get to know each other."

Ginny looked at them dubiously. Draco Malfoy had agreed to this? She couldn't help but steal a glance at the handsome blond. He didn't appear to look happy about their suggestion either. Ginny huffed indignantly.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Henshaw, Draco Malfoy and I already know more than enough about each other." Ginny tried to say casually, but couldn't keep the hardness off her tone.

Mr. Beetling looked taken aback. "So I presume you've met each other before?"

Unbelievable, Ginny thought. These two might have been the only people in the wizarding world who didn't know that once upon a time, Ginny Weasley went by the name Mrs. Ginny Malfoy.

"She's my ex-wife." Draco supplied stonily.

"Oh. _Oh_." Mrs. Henshaw replied and a look of realization washed over her face.

Mr. Beetling chuckled. "We're not exactly the type that reads tabloids or pays attention to gossip. We all know that less than half of what they say is true."

"I quite agree, Mr. Beetling." Ginny smiled at the old man. She was beginning to love the producer and directress already.

"So the two of you aren't bothered by the situation? You are going to have to work very closely to make the movie a success." Mrs. Henshaw looked at the couple curiously.

"No, of course not." Draco replied. "We're professionals and professionals don't let personal matters get in the way of their careers."

Ginny silently wondered how many times Draco had said that since he found out they had to work together. Merlin knows she had said it too many times to count already.

"That is of course, considering the fact that Miss Weasley is a professional as well." Ginny seethed at Draco's insult.

"I'll have you know Mr. Malfoy," she began defensively, "that I am every ounce a professional. I don't know if I could say the same for _you_." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't think snapping back at a co-actor is hardly considered professional, Miss Weasley." Draco replied coldly.

Ginny spluttered at him in disbelief. He started it! She was just about to make her sentiments known when Mrs. Henshaw hastily cut into the heated argument.

"Well, I assume that's enough for today. We'll all see each other this Wednesday for the start of our rehearsals, I suppose." She smiled warmly at the couple.

Draco and Ginny, not to forget their manners promptly thanked and bid the directress and producer good bye before promptly apparating home.

"Well," Mr. Beetling began. "This is going to be interesting."

"Yes, it is. The chemistry between them is obvious. I haven't a doubt that this movie will become a success." Mrs. Henshaw laughed. "Henry, you are a genius."

Mr. Beetling chuckled again. "I knew that getting the two of them to act together would intensify the passion in their acting. We just need to handle them carefully, Drusilla."

"Yes, yes. We can handle that."

And the two were left smiling smugly between sips of their morning tea.

* * *

note: i was too lazy to edit this so please forgive me. anyway, don't forget to review darlings:) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay, although no one has really commented about this yet, I understand that the plot of the movie isn't original at all. So, ignore that. **

**Anyway, I would like to thank all of those who reviewed the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** chapter of this story. I love you all dearly, even though there aren't really a lot of you who bother to review. So anyway, thanks! **

**To all of you out there, I would love to hear what you have to say about this story! GO on and click the review button, it doesn't take too long. ;) peas and thank you.**

**P.S. yes, I am a review whore.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"Hermione, I don't think I can take working with him any longer." Ginny moaned desperately as she paced around in her trailer.

"Ginny, you have to relax. You haven't even done any scenes together yet!"

"It's his presence! He ominously towers over everybody." Ginny said stonily.

"Ginny, you're overreacting." Hermione huffed in frustration. "He's getting along famously with everyone!"

"That's because he's flirting with every bloody girl on the set." Ginny replied through gritted teeth as she furiously snapped a quill (which curiously appeared in her hand out of nowhere) in two.

Hermione looked at her friend, only half amused. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that Ginny Weasley was jealous.

As if she had realized how petty she was being, Ginny sighed and sank into the fluffy arm chair.

"This is frustrating." She said morosely.

Hermione looked at her friend sadly. She hadn't exactly acted like the bundle of joy and charm she was ever since the divorce. Hermione recalled what had happened to Ginny after the divorce sadly. It took a few weeks before Ginny would come out of her room, and when she did, she didn't smile, didn't laugh, didn't talk…the "old" Ginny was replaced by a stoic Ginny who only got into relationships with wizards she didn't like just so she could claim that she had "moved on".

"It will be over before you know it, Gin." Hermione said soothingly as she rubbed the red head's back. "Just think about the Golden Cauldron."

"Yeah, you're right." Ginny sighed again and sat in front of her dresser to cast charms on her face to make it look fresher.

Hermione grimly noted that Ginny had never needed to cast re-freshening charms on herself before the divorce.

* * *

Draco dourly watched Ginny smile at a young man warmly when he had asked for her autograph. Watched her laugh and throw the besotted male a lopsided grin. Watched as she scribbled something on a piece of paper for him and watched them get a picture taken together.

He turned around when he heard someone tutting behind his back.

"You again. Do you have anything better than follow me around all day?" Draco said impassively.

"I'm your manager, Draco. I haven't a choice." Blaise smirked at him. "Watching the little Weasel again? She looks exceptionally delectable today, wouldn't you agree?"

Draco could've smacked his friend right then and there. Instead, he looked at his friend stonily and said, "No, I wouldn't."

Blaise cackled. "You're such a pansy ass, Malfoy. Stubborn as always." Then he left the brooding young actor alone, cackling all the way.

"Kind of reminds me of Hogwarts, don't you think?" Blaise called over his shoulder with a wink before continuing on his merry way.

* * *

_The Slytherin boys were having another one of those dinner discussions that bored Draco Malfoy immensely. _

"_Did you see the rack on that Hufflepuff girl? The dishwater blond with the pug nose and horrible teeth. What was her name again?" Luke Copperweb said, looking up at the ceiling, as if the answer would miraculously descend from the heavens._

"_Helen or Samantha. One or the other. Doesn't matter if she wasn't that attractive." Blaise's bored tone permeated the air._

"_Whatever. I bet 5 galleons that those suckers are fake." Luke proposed wickedly._

"_Oh believe me, Copperweb. They are." Pansy said. Why Pansy knew this or why she even joined in on their discussion, Draco hadn't the faintest. But then again, he couldn't care any less._

"_How do you know?" Goyle shot the girl a curious, almost threatening look._

"_I just know." Pansy shot him any icy glare. All the rest of the Slytherins knew better than to doubt Pansy when she started her sentence with an "Oh believe me". She wasn't as dumb as people thought she was. In fact, she was one of the wittiest girls in Hogwarts._

_Crabbe decided to put his two knuts in. "If you ask me, the She-Weasley has got the whole package. Great boobs, great ass, long, long legs…"_

_Draco shot Crabbe a look of disgust when his eyes glazed over._

"_Oh definitely. What was her name again? Gilly, was it?" Luke asked, being the perpetual name forgetter. _

"_It's Ginny." Draco shot him the ignorant fool a withering glare._

_Luke held his hands up in defense. "Not my fault I can't remember her name. I could probably bed her in a day."_

_For some reason that Draco could not comprehend, he wanted to beat the crap out of Copperweb for that comment. And maybe feed his remains to the dangerous creatures that dwelled in the Forbidden Forest._

"_I doubt it. Someone like Ginny Weasley would never go for you." Pansy looked at the Slytherin boy distastefully. "She may be poor but you will never, ever be good enough for Ginny Weasley."_

"_Well, that ponce Thomas seems to think he's good enough for her." Luke grumbled._

_The group swiveled around to look, subtly of course. _

_The foolish boy seemed to be trying to come on to Ginny, touching her excessively and flirting shamelessly. Ginny, on the other hand, looked royally pissed, and by the flush in her face and the glint in her eye, it seemed like she was ready to blow._

_The group took a collected intake of breath when they saw Dean's hand brush against Ginny's chest. Ginny looked like she could've burned a whole continent, hell, even a whole planet down by just glaring at it._

"_Oh, he's in for it now." Pansy cackled cruelly._

_Ginny stood up and turned to tower over him painfully slowly, which was a feat for someone of her height (a mere 5'2), given the fact that Dean was one of the tallest boys in Gryffindor. But he seemed to shrink even more by the withering glare Ginny shot him._

"_Get your fucking hands off me, Thomas!" Dean's punch in the nose followed soon afterwards. Not looking satisfied just yet, Ginny grabbed her wand and hexed Dean on the spot. Almost immediately, his hands started swelling and growing boils. Very disgusting indeed._

_The group of Slytherins (minus Malfoy, for some reason) started laughing. Oh, if you had just seen the look in Dean's face when he realized that he was done for._

_Ginny's chair screeched backwards, and she soon stormed out of the Great Hall, which was uncharacteristically silent, save the cruel laughter that came from the Slytherin table. The professors themselves looked as surprised as the rest of the student body._

_Moments after, Ron's chair tumbled backwards when he found out what exactly Dean had done to deserve such a painful blow in the nose from his sister. He practically flew over to Dean's place and appeared to be ready to beat Dean bloody, and he would've done it too, if Professor McGonagall hadn't come and stop him._

_Ron may not have gotten to beat Dean up (much to his dismay and Dean's short lived relief), but later that night, a certain silver-haired Slytherin was able to do it for him._

* * *

Ginny reclined in her seat, wearing nothing but a yellow bikini, and took a long, slow slip of her drink. She enjoyed relaxing by the pool, and decided she could bathe in the rays of the sun while thumbing through the pages of a magazine.

Out of nowhere, something invisible clamped over her mouth and what felt like an arm circled around her waist. Her heartbeat sped up when she felt someone's breath on her neck. She reached for her wand but was horrified to see that it wasn't there. She spent some time thrashing around wildly, but a quick stunning spell was muttered and she instantly froze. Moments after, she disappeared from the scene.

"CUT!"

Draco and Ginny reappeared, instantly taking a step away from each other when Draco released Ginny's waist.

"That was good." Mrs. Henshaw commented. "But try to do it again, and this time Ginny, try not to be so tense while _relaxing_ by the pool? Okay, from the top of the scene please."

Ginny paled. They had to do the scene _again_? She didn't think she could take another second trapped in Draco's arms, even if he was invisible. She could feel his breath on her neck for Merlin's sake! And who could blame her for feeling so tense while relaxing by the pool? How could she relax while she was anticipating the touch of her_ ex-husband_?

12 takes later, both Ginny and Draco were more than ready to call it a day.

"Mrs. Henshaw seems to be a perfectionist." Blaise commented lightly when Draco stormed into his trailer.

"A perfectionist? That woman is actually enjoying our torture!" Draco practically yelled at Blaise.

"Torture? So you didn't enjoy wrapping your arms around Ginny Weasley?" Blaise leaned forward in his chair, looking amused already, and the conversation had hardly even started yet.

"Shut up, Zabini." Draco hissed.

"Okay, okay. I was just asking." Blaise laughed. "But for the record, Mrs. Henshaw wasn't the only one who enjoyed your 'torture'." Draco wanted to swat Blaise's hands for using air marks over the word 'torture' so mockingly.

"I told you to shut up." Draco repeated in a dangerously calm tone.

"Okay, I'm shutting up now." Blaise strode out of the trailer. The last thing he wanted was to be hexed by Malfoy for teasing him about Ginny again, even though it was so pathetically obvious that he still wasn't over her.

* * *

Ginny fluttered around her trailer, obviously in distress. Draco had touched her. Draco. Had. Touched. Her.

She wasn't sure why heart was thrashing around so violently inside her chest, or why her skin tingled under his touch, but she was sure that it had something to do with not eating/sleeping right and _disgust_.

"Oh come on, Ginny. Relax! You're forgetting that you have to actually kiss and whatnot? I think you even have an, erm, intimate scene together?" Hermione just had to remind her.

She visibly turned pale, and thought that she might throw up. Malfoy was going to do more than breathe down her neck, or cup his hand over her mouth, or hold her around her waist. He was going to shove his tongue in her mouth, and they were going to have an _intimate scene_ together. Ginny shuddered. She couldn't take this.

_Do it for the award. The award._ Ginny reminded herself frantically. The award was the reason she had accepted the role in the first place. No doubt Draco was after the same thing. Unless he was just trying to spite her by accepting the role as well. Ginny's temper flared at the thought. How dare he! She wasn't going to let Draco Malfoy get in the way of her award. Yes, yes. Just a few more months to go, and she would be able to wrap her pretty fingers around the coveted award. All she needed was a strong stomach and a thorough body scrub everyday to keep Malfoy's _germs_ off her, and she was good to go.

Ginny sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _Just a few more months to go._

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**A great big thank you to all those who reviewed this story. To all those who haven't, well, now is the time to start reviewing! Go on and make me happy, people. :)**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

_Ginny paced around the empty store room, heatedly scolding herself for choosing Snape's store room to hide in, out of all places. Now the door was stuck and she had no way to get out. She suppressed a scream of frustration and growled instead. If Colin's stupid cousin hadn't been following her around, she wouldn't have been there in the first place! With a huff, she slid down the wall and sat cross legged on the floor._

_Suddenly, the sound of shuffling feet was heard from right outside the door. Ginny's ears perked up. Maybe someone had come to let her out! She quickly got up and began to bang the door, then realized that if it was Snape who was outside, she would get skinned alive for sure. Everyone knew how protective Snape was of his potions. Ginny rolled her eyes at the thought. As if she would want to steal anything from Snape. For all she knew, Snape could've cast charms over all his potion bottles, cursing anyone who used them into spending the next century with greasy hair and a perpetual scowl on his/her face. _

_Her heartbeat sped up when she heard the door to the store room creak open, so she hurriedly flattened her back against one of the shelves. Her heart plummeted when she heard the door click shut again._

"_Who's there?" A voice cautiously said when Ginny accidentally bumped into the wall. Stupid, stupid Ginny and her stupid, stupid clumsiness. She cursed herself inwardly._

_The lights went on. "Weasley?" And there stood no other but Draco Malfoy, with an incredulous look on his face. "What in hell are you doing here?"_

"_It's none of your business, you cross-eyed ponce." Ginny spluttered viciously at him._

"_I wouldn't be surprised if you said you were here because they kicked you out of Gryffindor. I guess even they thought you were too poor for them. Is your pathetic excuse for a brother camping out here too?" He made a show of looking around for Ron._

"_Oh, and I suppose they threw you out of Slytherin because they thought you were too gay to be their king?"_

"_I'm not gay, Weasley. Although if I were, I'm sure you'd be heartbroken." Draco's smirk just about made Ginny's blood boil. _

"_You're such a stupid, conceited prat. You think you're God's gift to women. UGH." She made a show of pretending to gag in disgust_

"_You know, for a muggle-loving peasant, you're a pretty good actress." Draco looked at her in amusement._

_Ginny stared at him disbelievingly. He thought she was joking? Was he THAT delusional? She blinked her eyes once, twice…thrice. _

"_Close your mouth, Weasley. It doesn't look very attractive. A little advice though, when staring at me in unadulterated awe and admiration, I would do it a little more subtly. It's just a tad bit tacky to stare openly." _

_Ginny slowly shut her mouth and vaguely wondered whether she looked like a gold fish out of the water, but continued to stare at him in disbelief._

"_Y-you….you! You really think you're all that?" Ginny finally sputtered out._

_Draco stared at her coolly, a flicker of amusement glinting in his eyes. "You tell me."_

_She stared at him and blinked again. And again. Okay, she had to admit, Draco Malfoy wasn't that bad looking. She blinked again. Okay, he was pretty attractive. _

_She mentally smacked herself. Who was she kidding? Draco Malfoy was easily the hottest, most attractive guy in Hogwarts, probably even the hottest guy in the British Isles, but she would rather be eaten alive by a herd of angry Flobberworms, then get resurrected and get torn apart by a herd of dangerously furious Hypogriffs next than admit that to Draco Malfoy. His ego was big enough as it was. _

_With every ounce of viciousness left in her, she replied, "You really are full of yourself Draco Malfoy. You should just go fuck yourself already, as we all know you're in love with yourself."_

"_Oh, I can think of one person in this room who needs to get fucked, and I sure as hell am not the one." How Draco could stay cool, calm and collected through all this, Ginny hadn't the faintest idea. But what annoyed her the most that this conversation was actually amusing him! She couldn't help but flush at his comment._

"_Shut up Malfoy." It was a lame reply, but she couldn't stand the thought of Malfoy having the last word, even though her retort was incredibly pathetic. Maybe she should've kept her mouth shut after all._

"_Well, that was lame."_

_Ginny hated it when other people said her come backs were lame. Only she could say they were! She quickly went for plan B, which involved cursing him and accidentally hurling herself at him._

"_You bloody wanker, you!" She hurled herself at him and she went down with him when Draco tumbled to the ground._

"_Rather be a wanker than a peasant like you." Draco spat out the word 'you' disdainfully. He slowly looked down and studied the position they were in. Suddenly, Draco's glare was replaced by a smirk. "I didn't know you wanted me so much, Weasley." His smooth voice unnerved her._

_Ginny looked down at them as well. Draco was sprawled on the floor with one arm behind his head, still managing to look annoyingly impeccable, and Ginny was straddling his stomach, her hands resting on the floor on either side of Draco's head. _

_Ginny blushed furiously as she tried to push herself off Malfoy, but growled in annoyance when she realized that Draco's hands moved and were now holding her firmly in place._

"_Get your hands off me Malfoy!" Then she quickly changed her approach. "Well then. It seems like you're the one who can't get enough of me!" Now it was her turn to smirk. Judging by the twitch in Draco's mouth, he wasn't too pleased with that idea. He forcefully pushed her away._

"_Oof! Can't you be gentler Malfoy?" Ginny whined as she rubbed her arm. "You're such an asshole."_

"_I'd rather be an asshole than a disgrace to all purebloods. At least I don't go canoodling around with mudbloods such as that Thomas git."_

"_We do not canoodle!" Ginny replied crossly. "AND HE SEXUALLY HARASSED ME!!! I thank whoever beat the hell out of him that night." Ginny saw an unknown emotion flicker in his eyes. In the heat of her passion, she went on with her insults. "And it isn't my father who's wasting away in Azkaban with the rest of the death eaters anyway. What? Are you distressed by the death of your Dark Lord?" Ginny practically glared a hole through Draco. _

_In a flash, had pinned her against the wall, and Ginny was very much reminded of the position they were in just a few days ago. She shuddered at the memory of their kiss._

"_Do not talk about things that you know nothing about." He growled at her._

_Ginny softened at the look in his face. "I'm sorry Malfoy. I shouldn't have said that." _

"_Yeah, you shouldn't have. But you said it anyway." Draco hissed at her, and she noticed with relief that Malfoy's hold on her wrists was slowly relaxing._

"_I know, I know. I said I was sorry Draco." Ginny said again, looking truly apologetic. Then she noticed the look of surprise on his face and dreadfully noted that she had addressed him by his first name and that she had apologized to him. Twice._

"_You called me Draco." He finally said simply._

"_I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have. I'm sorry! Oh bollocks, I'm saying all the wrong things tonight for some reason." Ginny mumbled the last bit to herself, but Draco heard it anyway, and he just had to smile. Ginny looked at him in surprise again. He was smiling! She couldn't help but break out into a smile as well._

"_Malfoy! You're smiling!" She grinned at him._

"_Oh, so it's back to Malfoy now isn't it?" He said threateningly, but his smile was still tugging at the corner of his lips, and it didn't go unnoticed._

"_Oh fine, Draco then. You're smiling." She reminded him in a teasing tone. "I was under the impression that the Slytherin King didn't ever, __**ever**__ smile." She grinned at him cheekily._

"_Oh no, I guess it's time to alert St. Mungo's. The Slytherin King has finally gone barking mad!" Draco said in mock astonishment._

_Ginny giggled at this and smiled shyly back at him. Out of nowhere, Draco's face began gravitating towards hers, and Ginny's eyes fluttered closed. She could feel his breath on her lips, and she opened her eyes and looked up at him through lowered ginger lashes. He was staring at her lips, probably contemplating the thought of kissing her again._

"_Just kiss me Malfoy." She tried to sound like she was just teasing, but she was really just feeling impatient._

"_Oh I don't know, I don't really enjoy getting punched in th-"_

_Ginny broke Draco off by wrapping her hands around his head and pulling him (rather roughly) towards her. In an instant, their lips crashed and Malfoy mumbled something against her lips in surprise. _

"_Shut up and kiss me Malfoy." Ginny whispered against his lips. _

_Not one to disappoint a girl asking for a kiss, Malfoy smirked against her lips and just about gave her the best kiss of her life. A few minutes later, breathing became a necessity, so they reluctantly pulled back and stared at each other, breathing heavily._

"_Malfoy! That was-"_

_Draco broke Ginny off by crashing his mouth against hers once again. Moments later, they pulled away again and smirked at each other._

"_Maybe you're worth knowing after all, Ginny Weasley."_

"_Maybe you should take me to Hogsmeade this weekend so I can decide if you're worth knowing as well, Draco Malfoy." She giggled and kissed him neatly on the lips and leaned back against the wall again to gaze at him._

_He sent her a half-smile. "Maybe I will, Ginny Weasley. Maybe I will." _

_After all, he didn't have his father or the Dark Lord to worry about anymore. He was basically free to do whatever he pleased, and he was wasting no time in putting his freedom to good use._

"_Kiss me again Draco." Ginny whispered._

_Draco smirked. "For someone who was so eager to push me away the other day, you sure are asking for a lot of kisses."_

_Ginny grinned. "Shut up and kiss me before I kick you where the sun don't shine Malfoy."_

"_That sounded like a threat, Weasley."_

"_Just kiss me already!" Ginny huffed in impatience._

"_As you wish," Draco paused, "Ginny." He grinned at her and swooped down to capture her lips into another mind-blowing kiss. Apparently, the kiss was too engrossing for either of them to hear the door creaking open or notice the dumbfounded potions professor standing at the doorway, staring at them, mouth slightly agape._

_It took Snape a while to find his voice, and that rarely happened. But under these circumstances, it was certainly acceptable. He never thought he would live to see the day that Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley would be found snogging in his store room._

"_Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Weasley!" He barked and the two students jumped away from each other. He suppressed the smug smile that was threatening to surface and ordered for them to get the hell out of his store room. He watched as Ginny scrambled out and Draco followed with his usual poise and grace. He didn't miss Draco's voice reminding the read head about their date._

"_The Three Broomsticks at 8, Ginny."_

_Snape shook his head and almost smiled to himself. This certainly wasn't something you saw everyday._

* * *

"You think no one's going to catch you? Are you _that_ dumb?" Ginny sat on a cot at the corner of a huge dark room she assumed to be a dungeon. A very clever spell kept her from escaping or attacking her captor, and this annoyed her very, very much. 

"Ugh, you're such an idiot. You're a poor excuse for a human being." Ginny went on and on, her gaze still resting heatedly on her captor, silently wishing looks could really kill.

"Shut up, _princess_."

"Make me."

Draco rolled his eyes and went back to scribbling something on a piece of parchment.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Draco's sarcastic tone annoyed the hell out of Ginny, and she wanted nothing more than to stride over to his position on the other side of the dungeon and hex him to death. That is, if she had her wand.

"Are you going to rape me?" She could hardly keep the horror off her voice when realization dawned over her. WAS SHE GOING TO GET RAPED?

"_Please_. As if I would want to rape _you_."

Ginny gasped, insulted. "And what is that supposed to mean?!"

"You're just bait. Don't flatter yourself."

"You're such an asshole! You stupid bastard, you probably haven't even taken a bath in over a year!" Ginny screeched at him in anger.

"And you're a self-absorbed, spoiled little princess. Now shut up before I take away your voice myself! And for your information, I am perfectly hygienic."

"Oh yeah? Then why can I smell your putrid fat ass all the way here?"

"I think that's your own scent you're inhaling, your majesty." Draco's voice practically dripped with sarcasm.

"You're incredibly annoying."

"So are you."

"Am I going to see your face any time soon?" Ginny huffed, sounding impatient.

Draco thought it over. He could always obliviate her after. "Why?"

"Because, I want to put a face on the object of my hatred. But then again, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't want to show me your face. You're probably ugly as hell." She started studying her nails nonchalantly.

Draco turned to face her. Her arrogance tempted him to just bring her back to her stupid manor and forget about his plans. But he had invested too much time on this, plus so many people were counting on him, he couldn't just let them down.

"Fine, if it's going to shut you up, you insufferable wench." He roughly tore off the silly mask he had on and cocked an eyebrow at the petulant heiress.

Ginny was taken aback. She hadn't expected her captor to be so…handsome. She always imagined kidnappers to be ugly, smelly, poor, pathetic idiots but he was just…not what she expected. At all. Too bad she hated him. If she didn't, she would probably go out with him.

"Happy?"

Ginny just "hmph"-ed and turned her nose up at him.

Draco rolled his eyes again and went back to work.

"I hate you. I really, really, really _hate_ you."

"That would really hurt me if I gave a rat's ass about you." He sounded bored and nonchalant, as if he really didn't care at all.

Ginny shrieked in frustration. "You're unbearable!!"

"Look who's talking."

"You're a vile, arrogant, pig-headed, pompous bastard!"

"You're a spoiled, self-centered, stubborn little brat."

"You're an ass. I hate you."

"Yeah, whatever, you tenacious trollop."

"_I'm_ a trollop? You're calling _me_ the trollop? You're a man whore!"

"I don't sleep with every person I meet, unlike _you_."

"I don't sleep with every man I meet! You're the one who flirts with everyone, you philandering little-"

"Okay! I think that's enough." Mrs. Henshaw cut Ginny's sentence off. "It was going fairly well until you both went off the script. Adlibs are good, but try to stay faithful to the story." She shot them an amused look. "That's a wrap for today, folks. I'll see you all tomorrow!"

Ginny shot Draco one last irritated look before stalking off to her trailer. Draco growled something that sounded an awful lot like "horrendous bint" before stalking off to his own trailer.

Just what had they gotten themselves into?

* * *

**If you've read my other story, you would notice that something sounds awfully familiar. (the Malfoy smiling part) hahaha.**

**just wanted to point it out. :)**

**oh, and please don't mind any of the spelling/grammatical errors. **


	5. Chapter 5

**everyone has been asking for the reason of their divorce. well, i'm glad to tell you all that you will find it in this chapter. it is, however, poorly written. i hope this will suffice.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Ginny sank further into the rosy pink bubbles of her large ivory tub with a big sigh. She had been working with Malfoy for almost two months, and it was beginning to take its toll on her.

She closed her eyes and hummed along with the music playing in her bathroom.

"Ginny, sweet cheeks! Where are you?"

Ginny's eyes snapped open. She couldn't help but growl. Her stupid boyfriend was ruining her relaxing bath! She grabbed her wand and reluctantly stood up and pointed the wand at herself. In an instant, she was in a comfy t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Her wet hair hung loose over her shoulders and she eased her feet into a pair of fluffy unicorn slippers.

She trudged out of her bathroom and headed for the living room, where her boyfriend was comfortably lying on her sofa and surfing through the channels of the wizarding world's version of the TV.

"What are you doing here?"

Dave turned around to grin at her. "Paying my girlfriend a visit of course! Go dress up sweet cheeks, I'm taking you to dinner. I haven't been able to go out with you ever since you started filming that stupid movie. Thank Merlin you're almost through."

"It's not a stupid movie. It's very well written." Ginny huffed indignantly. "Do we really have to go out? Can't we just order some food and eat here?" She felt like whining that night.

"But I want to take you somewhere!" Dave was starting to look annoyed.

"I am not in the mood, Dave."

"You're never in the mood anymore."

Ginny rolled her eyes and sat down on the arm chair adjacent to the sofa Dave was sitting on. "Dave, I am an actress. I have a very busy schedule and sometimes I would rather relax at home than go out and be attacked by a horde of paparazzi."

"Come on, Ginny. Just this once, go out with me. Let me buy you dinner." Dave shot her a pleading look.

Ginny stared at him for a few minutes. "Fine." She got up and headed for her room to change.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was bored. 

In an attempt to cheer Draco up, Blaise Zabini had taken him to the opening of the newest Arabian themed restaurant in town, The Magic Lamp. A table on opening night only cost a hundred galleons, and even if you had the money, you had to be _someone_ to get in. Luckily, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were only two of the biggest someones in the wizarding world.

The restaurant had colored lights, silky and shimmery fabrics curtaining each booth, which each had a low table covered in shimmery fabric and large pillows to sit on. Beautiful girls in genie outfits handed out lamps which customers were instructed to rub. Genies magically popped out of the lamps and told them a little something about everything there was to eat. It was all pretty spectacular, really.

But still, Draco Malfoy was bored.

Blaise Zabini had gotten them each a beautiful witch. They both had long, wavy dark brown hair. All brown eyed and beautiful, with their perfect dark skin and pearly white teeth. No wonder they looked so alike. They were twins. And Draco had only noticed this when he was sat in front of them.

No wait, the other girl had green eyes. And her hair was a lighter shade of brown.

All of a sudden, there was a commotion by the entrance of the restaurant. Yelling and flashing bulbs, Draco's group had gone over the same routine a while ago. He vaguely wondered which celebrity had decided that they would enjoy spending their Sunday harassed by paparazzi.

"Miss Weasley! Another smile for the camera please!"

Draco froze in his seat. He could already imagine her giggling and smiling generously at everyone, as she always did when the photographers asked for a smile. Even when she was incredibly pissed, she still managed to look like little miss sunshine in front of the cameras. She was _that_ good. And it was also why she and Draco looked so good together.

In a few minutes, a beautiful girl in a genie costume had seated Ginny and her companion in a booth across Draco's. He tilted his head slightly and noted with disdain that Ginny was with her insufferable social climbing boyfriend.

"I told you you would love it here!" Draco could faintly hear her boyfriend's excited tone.

"This is interesting." Blaise murmured into his cocktail.

Draco gritted his teeth and smiled tightly at his manager slash friend.

The universe must've been conspiring against Draco, because it just so happened that one of their brunette dates knew Ginny.

"Ginny! Oh my Lord, Ginny!" The girl with the green eyes squealed and hurried off to Ginny's booth with her arms wide open.

"Dear Merlin, Parvati! Is that really you?" Ginny sounded happy and surprised.

_Parvati? The girl from Hogwarts? So that was her name_. Draco briefly thought to himself as he watched Ginny and Parvati hug.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen or herd from you since you graduated!"

"Oh, Padma and I went to India to work in the ministry for a while. But now, we're back here! What happened to you and Draco? I thought you two were married, but here I am on a friendly date with him and Blaise." Parvati laughed a bit.

Ginny's face hardened slightly. "We umm, had a divorce a few years ago. Anyway, have you met my boyfriend Dave? Dave, this is Parvati, and old friend from Hogwarts!"

"That sounded awkward." Blaise pointed out when he decided to stop eavesdropping on their conversation.

Draco didn't reply. Instead, he went back to sipping his martini. He could see Dave's arm wrapping around Ginny's waist from the corner of his eye. His grip on his glass tightened slightly. The bloody wanker. He smirked slightly when he saw Ginny move away from Dave and invite Parvati to the powder rooms.

Draco could've laughed out loud at the annoyed look that crossed Dave's face. The git deserved it or being such a sleaze.

* * *

"Ginny, what happened with you and Draco? Really. I heard you got married, I'm sorry I wasn't able to attend the wedding by the way." 

It was the type of question Ginny would've avoided answering directly, but Parvati was one of Ginny's best friends in Hogwarts, and one of the few people who could've gotten away with asking Ginny personal questions so bluntly.

"Like I told you, we had a divorce a few years ago." Ginny sighed and stared at her reflection. The powder room was empty, save for the two friends, and Parvati decided to cast a spell on the door to keep it locked. She predicted a very heavy catching up session between the two of them.

"Parvati, you have to promise me you're not going to tell anyone about this."

"Ginny, I'm one of your best friends. I never said a word about any of your secrets then; do you think I'm going to start babbling about your secrets now?" Parvati gave her friend a small smile.

Ginny returned the smile, but it was quickly replaced by a serious expression.

"I never told anyone this, save for Draco, but a few years ago, I had a miscarriage."

Parvati gasped and moved closer to her friend, but didn't say anything.

"Draco and I were devastated, and when he found out that my co-star, Tyler, had accidentally pushed me off my broom while we were shooting a movie, Draco wanted to kill him." Ginny breathed in deeply before she continued. "I wouldn't let him, of course. Tyler and I were very good friends, and it was an accident. He accused me of having an affair with Tyler because I was so set on protecting him and that's when Draco's alcohol problem started."

Ginny shot her distraught friend a look before going on with her story. "We fought more and more after that. He really hated Tyler, and wouldn't believe me when I told him that I was not having an affair with him. I really couldn't take it anymore. We hardly ever talked anymore, and when we did, we always ended up fighting anyway. We didn't even sleep in the same bed anymore." Ginny paused and her shoulders shuddered violently. "So I filed for a divorce."

"Oh Ginny." Parvati whispered soothingly as she gathered her sobbing friend into a hug. "Really Ginny. I know you still love him. You're still crying over him, after all these years. What does that tell you?"

"That he was a stupid bastard and I should never have married him." Ginny mumbled into her friend's shoulder. "He didn't love me, Parv. He didn't go after me when I left the house. He just signed the papers right away, and the next thing I knew, he was dating other girls who were younger and prettier than me."

"Ginny, you know Draco. You hurt him, and he was just trying to get back at you." Parvati replied softly.

"He hurt me Parvati. He didn't love me enough to go after me and talk about it. He just got himself drunk every night instead. Anyway, that's all in the past now. We've moved on from each other."

Parvati shot Ginny a dubious look as she started waving her wand around her face to fix the streaks of make up and her disheveled hair. With one last look at her reflection, Ginny turned to her friend and smiled sadly.

"There's no denying that I still love him, Parvati. But he doesn't love me anymore, and I can't live with someone who won't love or trust me." She said softly, then lifted the charms off the door and quietly walked out.

Parvati stood, staring at the door for a moment, silently wondering how things had gotten so out of hand before deciding to return to her seat. She was pretty sure Draco was still in love with Ginny, and Ginny was obviously still in love with Draco. There just had to be a way for both of them to see that.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**here's chapter 6! please don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

"Took you long enough." Dave murmured good naturedly when Ginny and Parvati returned from the powder room. Parvati had kissed Ginny on the cheek before rejoining her sister and dates in the table across Ginny's.

Ginny ignored his comment and daintily took a seat on a large red, orange and gold velvet pillow across Dave instead. "Shall we order?"

"Oh, I already did. I got us Moroccan Couscous." Dave looked pretty proud of himself.

Ginny gritted her teeth. The nerve of him! She rubbed the lamp given to them and asked the genie for a waitress. Almost immediately, a waitress popped in front of them.

"One Tequila Sunrise please. And make it fast."

"Of course." The waitress smiled sweetly and bowed before popping away. Within a few seconds, she reappeared with Ginny's drink, which looked incredibly alluring.

"Thank you." Ginny smiled at the waitress when the drink was placed carefully in front of her. When the waitress disappeared again, Ginny began furiously sipping at her drink.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Then what's with the drink?"

"Can't a person enjoy a cocktail every once in a while?" Ginny shot her boyfriend an irritated look.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Sip away, then." Dave held up his hands.

Just then, their waitress popped in again. "Your food is ready, masters." She smiled sweetly again, before gently extending her hands towards Ginny's table. In a way that was reminiscent of her Hogwarts days, the food Dave had ordered for the two of them magically appeared in front of them, looking exceptionally delicious.

"Thank you." Ginny smiled at the waitress. She loved the restaurant already. The waitress just smiled in return before popping out again.

"I'm so glad you agreed to go out with me, Gin." Dave grinned at his girlfriend.

Ginny stared at him for a few seconds. With a small sigh and smile, she replied quietly. "Yeah, me too."

"If only that blasted Malfoy wasn't here too. He's really ruining the ambience, isn't he?" Dave threw a rotten look over at Draco's table, where Draco was alternately spooning food into his mouth and looking bored.

Ginny didn't even bother to reply. She didn't dare spare a glance towards Draco's direction. Instead, she started eating in silence as Dave enthusiastically jabbered on about a particularly exciting game of Quidditch.

"The Cannons are getting pretty good, Gin. You should've seen their game against the Swallows! It was a smart move, they did, replacing Wilson. Hemmingsphere's a far better seeker. He was practically a blur in the field!"

Ginny tried to look interested in what he was saying, but sometimes even actresses couldn't mask their boredom. Not that Dave noticed, as he droned on and on and on about the game last Thursday.

"And he made these really impressive arials during the game, while searching for the snitch. And the way he caught the snitch! He was so fast, the Swallows didn't even notice he had seen or caught the snitch!"

Ginny's index finger skimmed the top of her drink in last circles. After a few revolutions, she slowly brought her finger to her mouth and sucked at it. Man, was she bored.

* * *

"By the way, Draco, Mr. Beetling sent us an invitation to a party at his house on Friday night. We've got two days to get ourselves some suits. Hell knows he throws the fanciest parties in the business." Blaise muttered.

"What's the party for?" Draco asked, not even interested. He threw an idle glance at Ginny's table (he didn't even know why he did) and spotted her leisurely swirling her finger around her drink then bringing it up to her pink lips and sucking it slowly. He nearly choked on his own drink and quickly glanced away. Ginny could look incredibly seductive when she was bored.

"It's to celebrate the finish of the movie."

The conversation was starting to sound very far away for Draco, who had started to furiously (as furiously as his impeccable manners would allow him) chew his food. Once he swallowed a bolus of food, he downed his entire drink in one gulp.

"Sounds like fun!" Padma chirped with a huge smile.

Blaise threw Draco an odd look (he seemed to be the only one to notice Draco's behavior) before turning his attention to the Patil twins.

"Maybe you two can go as our dates." Blaise smirked at the Indian twins.

Padma blushed prettily and Parvati looked thoughtful.

"I would love to! Unfortunately, I have something planned for that night already." Parvati sighed a bit dejectedly.

"Oh, that's alright." Blaise interjected. "The next party then."

Parvati nodded with a small smile on her face. "Sure."

* * *

"Kingston then this rather impressive dive and was nearly knocked off his broom by the bludger Lemmings threw his way. It grazed his arm but he was still able to score a goal!"

Ginny nodded noncommittally and went on picking at her food. Why was her boyfriend so _boring_? Conversations with him mainly consisted of Quidditch plays and himself. And the occasional insult directed towards Draco and other lads.

"I'm definitely going to watch the game this Friday. You have to go with me! It's going to be great."

Ginny blanched. She loved Quidditch and all, but spending another night with Dave didn't sound appealing to her at all.

"I'm sorry but I have a very important party to attend that night." But Ginny was very far from sorry.

"Oh. Okay."

Ginny smiled at him apologetically then threw a quick glance at Draco's table. He looked inconceivably…_hot_ when he was bored. It was unfair, really, how hot he was. It made things so much harder for Ginny. She sighed a bit and dragged her eyes away to look at her boyfriend.

He wasn't unattractive. Actually, he wasn't bad looking at all. He was the complete opposite of that, and he should be, seeing that he was a model. But Ginny didn't feel anything at the sight of his wavy chocolate brown hair, brandy eyes and chiseled face. She didn't feel faint at the sight of his smile, her knees didn't go weak whenever they kissed (and she tried to avoid doing so)…he was just…_there_.

"Dave, there's something I should tell you." The words were out of Ginny's mouth before she could even think about what she was about to do.

"Okay, shoo-"

"I can't do this anymore." Ginny blurted out.

Dave stared at her, and Ginny could practically see the gears shifting in his head. (really slowly, she imagined)

"What?"

"I can't do this anymore."

"This?"

"This relationship. I can't do it anymore. I can't be with you anymore." Ginny said a bit slowly, trying to get the words through his somewhat thick skull.

"You can't be with me anymore." Dave repeated dumbly. "You're dumping me?"

Ginny had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Duh.

"Uhh, yes. Yes I am. I'm sorry but I just don't…you just don't….I don't love you."

She looked at him. He stared at her in return. Suddenly, as if everything had just sunken in, Dave got up started yelling at her really loudly.

"What the hell Ginny? WHY?!" He roared.

Ginny just looked up at his livid face with a rather annoyed expression. Didn't she just tell him? Everything was going so well. Why did he have to make a scene?

"I told you, Dave. I just don't love you."

With one roar of anger, Dave swept their small table to the side and towered over her menacingly. Ginny winced at the sound of breaking dishes. She felt bad for whoever had to clean that up. She was broken out of her reverie when Dave grabbed her by her arms and shook her rather violently.

"Get your hands off me Dave!"

His grip only tightened. "Oww!!"

"Get your hands off her." A dangerously calm voice said from somewhere to Ginny's right.

Ginny's heart caught in her throat. It was Draco, and he only used that tone when he was alarmingly close to losing it.

"Keep your nose out of our business, Malfoy." Dave spat out venomously.

"You're hurting her."

"She deserves it."

"Then you deserve to get hurt too." You wouldn't have predicted what happened next by the calm tone of Draco's voice.

The next thing Ginny knew, Dave had released her arms and was sprawled across the floor, clutching his gut. She stared at Dave in disbelief before turning to stare at Draco, who was still glaring at the writhing body of her ex-boyfriend.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny could see Blaise talking to the manager calmly, probably informing him of what had transpired.

"Miss Weasley? Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Mister…" Ginny glanced at the man's name tag. "Pince. Thanks to Mister Malfoy," Ginny gulped. "That is."

"Ah." Mister Pince nodded his head in understanding before turning to Draco, who was still glaring at Dave. Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. Dave was such a wimp. Draco couldn't have hit him that hard…could've he?

Mister Pince cleared his throat. "Mister Malfoy? Violence is not tolerated in this place. However, given the certain circumstance, I'm sure we can make an exception. You were clearly defending Miss Weasley, anyway."

Draco grimly nodded at Mister Pince in appreciation and/or agreement.

Mister Pince gave the two a small smile before excusing himself and calling for a few guards to collect Dave and escort him out. Ginny and Draco were left together, staring at everything else but each other.

"So umm, thank you." Ginny finally spoke, but very softly.

"No problem." Draco muttered, and darted a glance at Ginny's arm, which she was rubbing. He quickly looked away. "I have to go." Then he strode out of the restaurant, Blaise and Padma on his tail, and was greeted by another wave of flashing bulbs and yelling reporters, already asking about what had happened with Dave.

"You okay, Gin?" Parvati approached her friend with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah." Ginny sighed. "Owl me, okay? We should go out some time this week." Ginny sent her friend a small smile.

Parvati smiled in return. "Surely. Anyway, I have to go now. They must be waiting for me in the car already. Bye, Gin! Take care of yourself!" She hugged her friend warmly. "I think you made the right decision to break up with that stupid ponce, by the way." She murmured before releasing her friend and hurrying off.

"Bye." Ginny could practically see her soft whisper getting carried away by the wind.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's dramatic, but it helps the plot move along. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I have very important plot changes that I need to inform you about. Before you all kill me for being so indecisive about the plot, let me just say that these changes are very IMPORANT. These changes will help me finish the story. :)**

**Now these are the changes (they're not very major, but they affect the plot a LOT):**

**1. The movie ended up taking about two months to film, and a week to edit and tweak and stuff. This is why magic is so helpful. Haha**

**2. Party is a celebratory party for the end of shooting the movie, not a getting to know you party**

**3. The party was moved to Friday night, so that gives them…what? 5 more days, I think. Well, basically they just have more time to prepare for the party.**

**So, there we have em. You can all kill me when I finish the whole story. I hope these changes don't bother you guys too much. Much love, and thanks!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Ginny stared at the front page of the Daily Prophet. Eleven words in big, bold print glared back at her, and the picture below it, revealing a very irate Dave, seemingly yelling something at the doors of the restaurant, didn't make Ginny feel any better.

**GINNY WEASLEY'S EX-BOYFRIEND GETS SOCKED IN THE GUT BY DRACO MALFOY.**

Ginny closed her eyes, slowly counted to ten and opened them again. The article was still there. She sucked in her breath and looked at the author. The paper crumpled pitifully in her death grip. Reeta Skeeter. She didn't even bother to read it.

"Ginny?" Hermione's timid voice caused Ginny to dart her head towards her manager's direction. Her head was peaking from behind Ginny's bedroom door.

"Oh, hey Herm. Did you read the Daily Prophet today?" Ginny asked a bit too cheerfully as she threw the paper haphazardly at the wastebasket, missing it by only three meters. She merely laughed, and vaguely reminded Hermione of a madwoman.

"Umm, yes, actually. It wasn't _that_ bad, really." Hermione laughed a bit awkwardly, still hidden behind the bedroom door.

"Really? What did the awful bint come up with this time?" Ginny laughed again and turned to stare at her reflection. She was in her robes, sitting in front of her dresser. Her red hair unbrushed and messily tumbling past her shoulders. Dark violet crescents smudged under her eyes, her abnormally pale skin made her freckles stand out even more.

"Well, she got the part about you breaking up with Dave right. Only she said it was because Draco threatened you into doing it by punching Dave in the stomach… I think she may have gotten Dave's help with this one."

"Oh. I guess it isn't that bad. It's more of Draco's problem now." Ginny laughed again, then promptly began to bang her head on her dresser. "Oh gods oh gods oh gods. I don't want to go to the shoot today."

Hermione quickly rushed to Ginny's side and caught the redhead's head in her hands. "Stop it Ginny. Brain cells."

Ginny sniffed and slowly turned to look at Hermione's face, her head still trapped in her manager's hands.

"That is such a _you_ thing to say."

Hermione laughed. "Okay, I'm sorry Gin. But we can't have a giant red bump on our superstar's pretty forehead, now can we?"

Ginny laughed a bit sardonically. "Oh sure we can."

"Well, off you go to the shower. Be ready in twenty minutes." Hermione assumed her bossy tone and promptly let go of Ginny's head.

Ginny begrudgingly got up and dragged her feet over to her en suite bathroom, and the door swung shut behind her. Hermione nodded in satisfaction and retreated to the living room to wait for he friend.

* * *

"Hey Draco. Have you seen the morning papers yet?" Blaise asked casually as he sat himself down on one of the seats around Draco's dining table. He got a piece of toast and started spreading jam on it.

"No, not yet." Draco replied as he entered the kitchen, his hair still wet and his top unbuttoned. He grabbed his wand from the dining table and zapped his hair dry. He sat down across Blaise and started buttoning his top.

"Oh good. It isn't that interesting anyway. Just a load of crap about-"

Draco ignored Blaise and snatched the morning paper from the house elf's hands. He carefully opened it and nearly choked when he read the headlines.

"Don't bother reading the article. You know that everything written by Skeeter is just a pile of bullcrap."

Draco slowly turned to look at his manager with narrowed eyes, then brought his attention back to the paper and began to read. The first line was enough to make him draw his wand out and burn it.

_When Draco Malfoy persuaded Ginny Weasley into breaking up with her boyfriend Dave by threatening to beat up the poor man…_

Draco's eyes blazed up. What the _HELL_ was this?

"Now Draco, it isn't that bad. Nobody believes anything Reeta Skeeter says anyway…"

Draco didn't say anything. Instead, he strode over to the fireplace in his kitchen and threw a handful of powder into the flames.

"Louise Lemmings!" Draco yelled. A few seconds later, the sleepy face of the Daily Prophet's editor in chief swirled into view.

"What is it, Mister Malfoy?" Louise stifled a yawn and tried to look presentable and dignified in front of his daughter's favorite actor.

"Your paper! The front page is absolute ludicrous! I expected more from the Daily Prophet! Now you're going around publishing stories that belong in tabloids on the front page!"

Louise coughed uncomfortably. "We're really sorry, Mister Malfoy. If you want, we can have it retracted. But we will, of course, have to get Miss Weasley's permission as well."

"Yes, of course. Thank you. Good day to you, Mister Lemmings." Draco nodded curtly, and the editor in chief's face disappeared in the flames.

"Well, that went well." Blaise poured himself a glass of milk.

"Yes, of course it did." Draco murmured. "Anyway, I have to leave now, or I'll be late for the shoot."

"Yes, your highness." Blaise replied sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "We have an appointment with Montague at four."

"Hmm." Draco replied disinterestedly, and took a sip of his coffee before straightening up and picking up his wand. He nodded at Blaise in farewell before disappearing with a pop.

* * *

"Ginny! You're going to be late!" Hermione yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Ginny grumbled. She emerged out of her room in a hot pink Weird Sisters shirt that clashed horribly with her hair, tight dark blue jeans she tucked inside her white rain boots, which had pink strawberries printed all over them.

Hermione tutted at Ginny's unmade face and squiggly wet hair. She took out her wand and briskly dried and styled her friends hair into a bun, and covered the dark smudges under Ginny's eyes. She considered adding some color in Ginny's cheeks, but decided that the make up artists could fix her up later.

"Thank you." Ginny grumbled again.

Hermione nodded I acknowledgement. "Now, go."

Ginny nodded and slowly lifted her wand and disappeared with a small pop. Hermione shook her head and sighed before apparating herself to Montague's. They had an appointment at three, and she wanted to confirm.

* * *

When Ginny got to her trailer, she was surprised to find no one there. She heard a voice calling her name, and spotted that it was a sparkling yellow note posted on her mirror doing so.

"Hullo." She murmured as she reached the note and scanned what was written on it. Her heart stopped, and her blood ran cold at what she read. (And it didn't help that the piece of sparkling yellow paper recited what was written on it once Ginny's fingers touched it)

_Good morning, Ginny dear! I decided that today would be a fabulous time for you and Draco to rehearse together. Now, the remaining scenes require a lot of love/direct contact and whatnot, and I think this is something you two need to work on by yourselves. Don't even think about skipping, I cast a charm around the entire set to prevent you from doing so. You've until 3. Have fun, darling. Ciao!_

"Oh gods." Ginny mumbled, her head already spinning at the thought of seven hours alone with Draco. She practically stumbled out of her trailer, only to find Draco appear to be brooding by the dungeon set.

"Good…morning." Ginny's voice was barely above a whisper as she regarded Draco's form. His back was to her, and she watched as he turned to look at her in slow motion.

An unknown emotion flickered through Draco's eyes. "Good morning."

"I guess we're stuck with each other until three." Ginny could feel the blood draining in her face.

"Apparently so." Draco replied coolly.

They stood staring at each other for a few minutes. Ginny couldn't help but notice that Draco hadn't changed. He still looked as handsome and impeccable as ever, and she felt like a frump around him.

"So, where do you want to start?" Draco asked out of nowhere.

_Wherever we don't have to touch each other_. Ginny thought, only to realize she had said it aloud when Draco raised his brows at her lazily.

"We touch each other at some point in every scene we haven't filmed yet." Draco felt the need to point it out, not looking very pleased with the idea either.

"Er, right. We can start at the next scene, I suppose." Ginny swallowed hard. The next scene was a kissing scene. She hesitantly moved towards her spot and stood there, shaking ever so slightly, and shot Draco an expectant look.

Draco threw a bored look at her and sauntered over to his spot and sat on his big leather chair and started to make himself comfortable. Stupid Draco for looking so calm and cool all the time. Ginny sat on the floor, tucking her legs in her arms as she stared at the toes of her rain boots, feeling a bit petulant.

"You better take a shower, Mavais. I can smell you from here." Draco said evenly, looking cool as ever, reclined in his chair with his feet propped on the table. His eyes were closed, and no emotion crossed his handsome face.

"Shut up, you bastard." Ginny spat out viciously from her position in the other side of the room. "Where can I take a shower?" She added a few moments later.

Draco took out his wand and waved it at the wall. A brown door magically appeared.

"Take as long as you want. You'll find clean clothes and a towel inside. And you won't find a way to escape through the bathroom, Mavais." He added calmly, still addressing the heiress by her last name.

"Whatever." Ginny muttered as she got up and stomped towards the bathroom. The door shut behind her with a loud bang, and Draco hardly even flinched.

A few seconds later, Ginny banged out of the room with an angry look on her face. Her eyes darted to Draco, who was still in the same position.

"What the hell is this, Leo?!" She yelled at him. She was supposedly wearing his shirt in this scene, and she wasn't supposed to act pleased about it.

"What the hell is this, Leo?!" She yelled at him. She would've addressed him by his surname as well, if only he had given it to her.

One of Draco's eyes lazily popped open. "It's my shirt." He drawled. "I'm not a woman, okay, Mavais? I don't have any frilly dresses for you to borrow and stomp around in."

"Will you stop being so…so-"

"So what?" Draco drawled again, standing up this time and striding towards her.

"Stop being so you!" She half-screamed at his chest, voice hoarse. Suddenly noticing the distance (or lack thereof) between them, she hesitantly asked, "What are you doing?"

He took a step towards her and she took a step back. They repeated the cycle until Ginny found that she couldn't take another step back anymore, as her back was pressed against the wall.

"I am sick of your whining. All you do is complain your spoiled little rich ass off. Now if you don't shut up, I'm going to cut your tongue off." Draco said quietly.

Ginny gulped visibly. The panicked look in her eyes was so real, Draco couldn't tell if she was even acting anymore.

"What sort of behavior do you expect from someone held hostage, you _moron_?" She replied venomously.

The two glared at each other for a moment, both breathing heavily. In a second, their lips crashed, and they found themselves making out very heavily. When they rediscovered that they needed oxygen to breathe, they quickly pulled apart.

Ginny stared at Draco wide-eyed, gaping at him. Draco looked back at her, looking quite surprised as well.

"I-I…" Ginny began, mouth opening and closing trying to form the words in her mouth, but realized that she didn't know what to say. "Oh Merlin." She breathed, turning red. She quickly shoved Draco out of her way and ran to her corner in the dungeon and burrowed under the covers, not forgetting to thank the script writer for allowing her to do so.

She and Draco kissed! They kissed! The thought frantically churned in Ginny's mind, and she felt like she could just die. She didn't want to admit that she had enjoyed the kiss; that she didn't want to stop. She didn't want to admit that his kiss _still_ made he toes curl, that she still saw fireworks behind her closed lids. She hated to admit it, but she would kind of rather die out of the lack of oxygen from kissing him than come out for air. They didn't even _have_ to kiss, as they were only rehearsing the scene. Why _did_ they kiss anyway?

Meanwhile, Draco still stood, motionless, in the same position. The same thoughts were churning in his mind, and he wanted to smack himself for accepting the role. He hated to admit it, but he was still completely, irrevocably in love with Ginny Weasley, and there was no escaping that fact.

* * *

**This is the same author's note I posted at the end of the latest chapter of my other story**

**Hello, everyone! Have you all watched the 5****th**** movie of Harry Potter? Most people found it disappointing, but I personally thought it was okay. By the way, I hate to admit it but movie Draco does absolutely nothing for me, although movie Ginny seems to be getting prettier. But for all of my stories, I'm just going to pretend that they're both drop dead gorgeous, because everyone just loves beautiful people! Haha!**

**Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter took so long but nevertheless, I hope you all enjoyed it. If you loved it, go ahead and tell me how much by posting a review. It will be greatly appreciated:) If you didn't like it at all, or if you found annoying flaws in my writing, go ahead and tell me. Constructive criticism is also appreciated. **

**Oh, and P.S., I'm sorry if I stop replying to your reviews, my schedule has gotten a little more hectic, and I've hardly enough time for myself. So, I just want to let you know that I LOVE you all, and I ADORE all your reviews. They're all very encouraging, and they keep me from abandoning my writing. **

**As for the next chapter, I hope it won't take too long for me to update, but I certainly will, so please don't give up on me! Just review and I will love you all forever. Heehee. **

**And ONE MORE THING! I have another new story, but it's only a one shot. Not much DG action, but still very sweet. (For me, at least) Now go ahead and read it and remember to review if you want to make my day!:)**

**I'm sorry for the incredibly long author's note, so I'll just end it here. You all stay lovely and wonderful, alright?**

**Much love from me!**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"So, umm…that was…good." Ginny said hesitantly as she got up from her cot. "I mean, no need to practice that anymore. Ha, ha."

Draco's lips quirked upwards. Was that her attempt at a joke?

"Are you sure? I think we need to practice a bit more."

"I guess a little more practice wouldn't hurt…"

The two stood staring at each other from opposite corners of the set for a few minutes before either of them spoke.

"It's already lunch time. Let's go eat." _Together_. Ginny silently added.

Draco nodded and remained standing there, and Ginny realized that he was waiting for her. Suppressing the small smile that was threatening to escape, she silently made her way to his side, then they walked to the food table, where they loaded their plates with an assortment of delicious food prepared by a few house elves.

"Let's sit on the floor!" Ginny grinned, her bubbly character starting to resurface.

"Er…"

Ginny promptly sat down on the floor and started picking at her salad. Having no other choice but to follow, Draco sat across her and started eating as well.

They ate together in companionable silence, with Draco cracking a few jokes. Ginny noted that Draco still had the same sense of humor she fell in love with when they were in Hogwarts.

"Hey, I thought you hated lasagna." Ginny cocked her head to the side, a bemused look on her face, when she spotted a slice of lasagna on Draco's plate. "You never ate my lasagna." She mumbled, and her hand flew over her mouth when she realized that she had said that out loud.

"I only started eating lasagna after we got divorced." Draco replied evenly. It was something of Ginny's that Draco had never gotten to appreciate while he could.

"Oh."

The rest of the meal passed by in silence after that, and the rest of the rehearsals zoomed by without incident. Before either of them could realize it, it was three already.

"The charms should be lifted by now." Ginny commented when she took a glance at her watch.

Draco nodded. "You were good."

"So were you."

The two stared at each other, not sure how they should say goodbye.

"So, umm. Bye, Draco."

"Bye."

And Ginny disappeared with a pop. Draco stood there for a few seconds before apparating himself.

* * *

The first thing Ginny saw when she popped into her flat was a thick mass of curls hunched over an enormous black cauldron in the middle of her living room. Her furniture had been pushed aside to create space for the thing.

"Er, Hermione, what are you doing?"

Hermione's head popped up. "Oh, hey Gin. Just this calming potion."

"Calming potion? What for?"

"For you, supposedly. But you don't look like you need any calming down." Hermione looked a bit confused. "So you aren't mad?"

"Oh, you knew about this? I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"You wouldn't have gone if I told you!" Hermione crossed her arms defensively, then quickly uncrossed them to pay attention to the potion she was brewing. She didn't want to risk blowing up the place.

Ginny huffed and sat down on her couch, which was now sitting against the wall.

"Hermione," she started. "The rehearsals were-"

Hermione looked up at her briefly after sprinkling a bit of what looked like crushed dragon fly wings to Ginny.

"What?"

Ginny sighed again. Hermione looked up at her, then seeing the look on Ginny's face, quickly waved her wand over the cauldron, making it vanish into thin air.

"Gin, you still love him."

"I don't know…"

"I wasn't asking you if you still love him, Ginny. I'm telling you." Hermione said sternly.

Ginny looked up at Hermione with a hopeless look on her face.

"It isn't going to work out."

The two stared at each other in silence for a few moments before Ginny cleared her throat.

"Don't we have an appointment?"

"Er, right. Montague is expecting us in about, say, forty seconds." Hermione cleared her throat.

"Oh! I guess we should leave then."

Hermione nodded at Ginny curtly, as if saying "after you." Ginny pursed her lips in acknowledgement and quickly apparated. Hermione followed her shortly after. A fraction of a second later, they were both found in the receiving room of Montague's, all cream and tasteful amounts of lace, diamond chandeliers and rich rugs.

"Ginny!"

Ginny's head whipped around at the dreamy voice that could only belong to one person.

"Luna! What a pleasant surprise." Ginny smiled warmly at the blond girl before giving her a warm hug. "It's been ages! What ever happened to those…Snorlacks or something or other that you were researching about in Myanmar?"

"Oh, I was able to find a broken toe nail of one of them! They're supposed to be really lucky so I have it here in my charm bracelet, see?" Luna held up a delicate silver bracelet on her wrist to Ginny's nose. All the trinkets and charms dangling from it tinkled as they clanged together.

"Erm, yes. Anyway, what're you doing here?"

"Oh well, I'm getting an award for my findings on Peppertailed Lemonbobs! So I'm getting a dress for the ceremony. Anyway, I must be off now. I have to baby sit my cousin's children for a while. Owl me, dear. We must catch up soon!"

Luna then gave Ginny a quick hug before apparating.

"Hmm, what a pleasant surprise. Funny though, I can hardly believe anyone is willing to leave their children alone with Luna." Ginny joked with a little smile on her face.

Hermione laughed at her friend's joke. "I have no idea. The parents must be as strange as Luna."

"Oh well, I love that girl anyway."

"Ginerva, darling!" Montague all but sang as he sashayed into the room with his arms wide open. "How has life been treating my favorite girl?" He asked after kissing Ginny on both cheeks.

"Wonderful, wonderful."

"My apologies, but I've got another client to attend to as well. But I've prepared you two a few dresses in the other room. Marietta will assist you, and I'll be back with you in a few minutes. Cielo! Bring some tea and pastries to the dressing room right away, please!" Montague clapped his hands as he moved to another room.

"Oh, this dress is gorgeous." Hermione breathed as she inspected her reflection in the huge mirror that lined one entire wall of the lavish dressing room. Ginny sat on the luxurious couch situated in the middle of the room, sipping tea.

"It's wonderful! That's my favorite on you so far." Ginny nodded and smiled. The dress fit Hermione perfectly; long, sleek and black.

"I think I've made a choice. You should start trying your dresses on now. Gin." Hermione grinned, flushed with pleasure at her find.

"Oh, all right." She mumbled as she got up and took the first dress Marietta held up for her. She pointed her wand at it, and it instantly switched places with the clothes on her body. She looked gorgeous but not quite satisfied. Six dresses later and she was beginning to give up.

"All the dresses are gorgeous, but I can't find the perfect one for the party, or for me." She sighed, staring at her reflection. She was wearing an empire cut, strapless floor-length dress in shimmery cream.

"I look like a fancy lampshade." Ginny grumbled.

"Well,_we_ think you look gorgeous, as usual." A deep voice said from the doorway.

All three ladies – Ginny, Hermione and Marietta – swiveled to see who was talking. And there Blaise was, with an impassive Draco standing slightly behind him.

"Ginerva darling, you _do_ look gorgeous in that. But you _must_ try the next dress on. You will _love_ it. It's simply _divine_!" Montague called out, pushing through the two men barricading the wide door. "Now come, come. Your dressing room is the one at the _end_ of the hall. Lucida will show you. _Lucida_!" Montague waved them away in a flourish.

Ginny stared at the door, trying to keep the red blush from spreading across her entire face, and failing miserably. A few moments later, she cleared her throat and turned to Marietta with as much dignity as she could muster. "I would like to try the next dress on, please."

* * *

"You should try these robes on. They'll bring out the color of your eyes." Blaise commented offhandedly, throwing the robes at the blond.

Draco shot him a look, but didn't speak. Instead, he switched his robes with the ones Blaise had thrown him, and begrudgingly had to admit that Blaise was right.

"So, I never really got around to asking. How were your rehearsals with Ginny?"

"Fine." Draco replied stiffly as he adjusted his robes in front of the mirror.

"Fine. Interesting." Blaise murmured with a smirk and nod, studying Draco's reflection on the mirror. The blond seemed to be studiously avoiding Blaise's gaze, and busied himself with adjusting and readjusting his robes instead.

"Stop fidgeting Malfoy."

Draco's hands abruptly fell to his sides, and he looked up to Lucida to address her. "If you could kindly give us some privacy for a moment, Lucida."

Lucida bowed her head briefly with a ghost of a smile on her lips before hurrying out of the dressing room.

"All right, what do you want me to tell you?" Draco asked once the two were alone.

"You can start with a confession. And I can end with an 'I told you so'." Blaise supplied with a cheeky grin.

"Fine. I still love her. It's not like I can do anything about it."

"Do you hear what you're actually saying? Draco Malfoy thinks that he cannot do anything about something. And the fact that it involves a woman, not to mention love? Your nineteen year-old self would murder you."

"Will you quit being a bastard for one minute?" Draco snapped irritably as he rubbed his face with his hand.

"Look Malfoy. I don't know what the flipping hell has gotten into you. Oh wait, scratch that, I do know. You're in love. Anyway, I know what the flipping hell has gotten into you, but it doesn't excuse the fact that you are incredibly BLIND. Merlin, Draco! Everyone at the set knows that you two are still hung up on each other!"

Draco looked at his friend warily. "Blaise, I do hope you aren't making that up."

"Do I look like I'm bullshitting you Malfoy?"

"Actually, yes."

"Fuck off. I'm not. You two are still hung up on each other, whether you like it or not."

* * *


End file.
